Earth-12892
after Major Oak received help from General Cicatric in the form technology that allowed Oak to infiltrate the Merry Men and and weaken them from within. . Death's Head and the surviving Merry Man, the artificial organic Tuck, then left Earth-12892 after being asked by Death's Head creator Doctor Necker to come to Earth-8410 and stop the villain Charnel from destroying A.I.M. by attacking it in the past. Tuck was later sent back to Lionheart by Death's Head after suffering from withdrawal symptoms following her loss of the Sapphire Lotus. When he was able to Death's Head II appeared on Lionheart and searched for Tuck. However, he was captured by Major Oak with help from Methinx. Oak wanted to execute Death's Head, but Methinx refused to let that happened. Tuck learned of Death's Head's capture and aided in freeing him from captivity. Death's Head then discovered that his time belt that allowed him to time-travel was missing, unaware that Major Oak had found it and accidentally caused him to travel through time. After discovering that Doctor Necker had killed someone in order to create him, he blackmailed Martinix into using his power to create interdimensional portals to allow him and Tuck to leave Lionheart so he could find himself in exchange for not revealing to the authorities that Martinex was a technology user. Death's Head and Tuck eventually returned to Earth-12892 after learning that a man named Noon was involved in Major Oak's victory over the Merry Men and that he was currently on the planet of Catspur. So, Death's Head and Tuck traveled to Catspur to get revenge on Noon, but they were fired upon by General Cicatric in order to cover up his involvement in the deaths of the Merry Men. Death's Head and Tuck avoided death, but everyone on Catspur except for Noon and his companion Heron were killed. Tuck then disappeared through the machinations of Cicatrice and Death's Head was taken in by Heron and Noon when his cyborg body began to fail. Cicatrice placed his Ludite battle cruiser in orbit around Catspur. One of his men pinpointed ion traces likely to have been generated by Death's Head, and the General ordered him to follow the signature and deal with Death's Head discreetly. Later, Cicatrice's men reported back to him that they had gotten Heron and Tuck cornered, and that both Noon and Death's Head had been killed (However, they were incorrect about Death's Head). Later still, Cicatrice received a radio message from one of his men (actually Heron in one of the Temploid disguises the men had been using) declaring they were returning, having successfully eliminated the last Catspurian. Cicatrice used a tractor beam to pull the fake Temploid ship through an asteroid belt towards the main battle cruiser. Suddenly, the Temploids ship came crashing in through the battle cruiser's plasma shields and Cicatrice realized it was Death's Head. While the ship plowed through the shield and tore a trench through the bridge, Cicatrice had the life pods containing his spare bodies ejected to safety. Death's Head realized the truth about Cicatrice's multiple bodies when both he and Tuck saw him in separate locations at roughly the same time. Death's Head was taken by surprise by one of Cicatrice's bodies but he slew that one easily. With most of his other bodies safe, Cicatrice told Death's Head he would regrow it and that they would meet again. |PointsOfInterest = * Lionheart ** Cordelion * Catspur | Residents = * General Cicatric * Heron (deceased) * Major Oak (formerly) * Noon (deceased) * Tuck (formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}